Major Cities (WfE)
Various locations of the WfE world. For factions, see Island Factions (WfE). Incendia The city of Incendia is an expansive complex. Built adjacent to the Sea of Fire (a large magma pool that has somehow remained liquid after coming out of Mount Incendia), the city is a made of volcanic rock that has been slowly moved together. The Obsidian City is grand, built as a half circle with four sections. The first is the Palace Quarter, a half circle at the far end of the main, with a huge onyx castle contained within. Inside is the home of Conflagrius. To guard the area, a flock of 40 Hikaki under the Fire Lords control will attack any without the “smell” of the flame tribe. The rest of the half circle, which itself is an arc shape, is divided into three parts. The middle, where a gate opens to the outside, is a large market area, where the tribe trades. The one to the left is a great training area for the toa, and has a large temple in the center built to the Elemental Prince of Fire. The one to the right is a common area for the matoran, the majority of it and the center made for the fire matoran, with Plasma matoran living along the more slum like areas and some in the market district. There is no jail, and the closest to it is under the temple, where a number of inquisitors torture and extract information from enemy captives or traitors. In addition to the Hikaki, in the Castle itself is a great Flame Drake, a smaller version of the Kanohi Dragon, able to breathe out pure blasts of fire and with claws able to rip through protosteel. The Drake serves the fire lords whims, and is fed dead enemies from the battlefield or large rahi. In addition, the four most elite of the Fire Lords guards have mounts in the form of four giant Flame Tortoises (see Pit War Tortoise BS01, only immune to fire and not the mutated form). Unlike Carapar’s tortoises, with squid launchers, they have huge rocket launchers stolen from the Castrums that launch huge fire balls rather than rockets. One shot from the launchers can send a matoran to high heaven, but the low accuracy of the things makes this a small chance. Due to the heat of the area, literally thousands of Kofo-Jaga inhabit the area, living in small holes near the lava canals that run through the city. Some of the inhabitants keep them as pet. Lava Rats and Fireflyers also join in this group of mostly harmless Rahi. One nuisance to be weary of in the city streets is a half dozen Salamanders (Furnace Salamanders) that prey off of the smaller Rahi, and have killed a handful of matoran across the time period they’ve been there. However, they have gotten used to most of the cities matoran, and those few who don’t belong find out another reason why Incendia has never been conquered. Aquarus The city of Aquarus is the most beautiful of the islands cities. The city is located off the coast of the island, on a large rock, connected with a huge white bridge of marble. White coral creates the castle on this island. The matoran and most toa of the tribe live on large lily pads surrounding this isle. The bridge has a large gate in the center that can be raised or lowered by those within, and the half outside the gate can itself be lowered or raised by a lever. The inside of the castle is mostly an empty courtyard, but the middle is a large, domed building with Hydrara in the center, along with her elemental guards. The most elite 4 toa, 2 of lightning and 2 of water, guard the place, mounted upon Keras crabs of enormous size (at least five times the normal). The area around the city is swarming with domesticated Takea that will immediately attack anyone without the “smell” of the water tribe. In addition, there is a huge squid creature called the Beast of Aquarus (very creative name) that is attached to the isle in the cities center. It is trained to only attack those of elements other than the water and lightning. The tentacles are nearly 500 feet long, and wrap along the sea bottom. There is a large Toa Suva in the center of Aquarus that allows any toa to swap their mask with a mask of water breathing at will while in the area of Aquarus. This allows underwater travel, but only for toa attuned to the Suva. There are fifty masks within at one time. Tarakava, Dagger Spiders, and Dermis Turtles have been seen around the city, though the first two are too dangerous to be kept within, except for one deranged toa who keeps about twelve Dagger Spider pets as her personal guards. It is rumored that there are eight Doom Vipers that roam the canals and attack anyone who does not belong to the Water Tribe, but this has yet to be proven by any outside sources, and only one or two inhabitants have claimed to see. No one has attacked the city to find out. Aero Aero is where Aero is. The nomadic air tribe constantly moves around, never found in the same place. The currently location of Aero is the traditional home of the air tribe, where the great Wind Tree stands. In the center of the trees highest point is a great carved area, and across its branches small buildings are formed. A large elevator at the bottom, where about 4500 of the inhabitants reside around the trunk, can take on too these high branches where the most revered make their homes. In the carved area, the lord of the tribe, Saeronius, commands his tribe. All of those in the upper boughs are Gukko bird riders. The matoran ride on Kewa, while the toa ride upon the traditional Gukko bird. However, the top 15 of these 50 toa (10%) are Kahu riders, and the highest 5 of those own Kahu, but they have a main mount of Phase Dragons that are trained to allow the rider to phase with them. The current location of Aero has been cleared with a fence made of powerful vines. However, getting in is the hard part, as while riders above bombard you with everything they’ve got, the entire area is infested with Bog Snakes, Brakkas, Nui-Rama, and Nui-Kopen. Only one of the air tribe can truly find it, as they know the paths to the tribes locations and know where the tribe is at any point in time. Glacies The entire city of Glacies is, unlike others which have common areas, an enormous castle of size incomparable to any but Terra. It has no courtyard, but instead is best described as a large, rectangular block of ice, around 3000 feet long, 2000 feet wide, and 4000 feet tall. There are four towers at each corner, and the sides round off. At the ends, the castle is only around 3000 feet, each corner moves up to a point, slowly moving it up. Thus, the highest levels are the smallest. At the cities highest level, in a large triangular building, resides Cyrox. All of his elite guard, about 250 of the toa in the castle, reside with him in the higher regions. The rest live scattered amongst the matoran. The entire castle is made of ice so cold and strong that nothing can shatter it or melt it except for the flames possessed by the Elemental Prince of Fire, or a piece of itself (which, if you can’t break it and get the piece, is pretty hard).. The area is guarded by Rahi as the other cities are. However, worse things than Rahi aid this tribe. After the Great Cataclysm, a small group of Frostelus arrived on the islands north-eastern region. There, a small Glacies raiding part encountered the creatures, and, after a few small skirmishes that displayed the Ice Tribe more powerful, the two races negotiated a treaty. A small band of 100 Frostelus wander the region in groups, killing those not of the ice tribe when found. There are a small number of Frost Beetles, numbering about 25, that reside in the area. Domesticated by the Ice Tribe, and much less intelligent then their Ko-Metru counterparts, they hide under the ice and snow and pop out unexpectedly whenever non ice tribe beings come near. Occasionally they will attack a Frostelus, but the creatures find their safety in numbers. A handful of Ice Vermin are raised by the matoran of this tribe as dogs, and when a raiding party goes out there will be about 5 or 6 of the creatures there. As in Ko-Metru, Ice Bats are dangers in the region, for the creatures have teeth able to damage the ice (an oddity, as much larger Rahi have had no success in the same event) if gnawing long enough on the tower, and large colonies can even form nests within the castle, and cause small areas to fall in. In order to root out ice bat lairs, a handful of matoran have breed Crystal Climbers for the purpose of getting rid of these bats. However, once the bats are out, the trouble is getting the Climber out. The top of city has multiple ballista on it, and two catapults. Each towers also has a ballista on it. These large siege weapons deter most invaders from coming, but if you look across the ice, you will find the occasional frozen body with a rock on top of it or a skeletal corpse with a huge, five foot long metal pole sticking through its chest. The sight of this is often worse than the weapons themselves. Terra The city of earth is massive in comparison to the others. The entire area reaches half a mile down, but the city itself only holds a small fraction of the tribe. The top of the city, on the surface, is a large circular complex, with a large number of towers shooting smoke from the forges underneath, and large buildings where trade with other tribes and even the Castrums at certain points was held. Underneath, the tunnels spiral down to form a cone, and at the middle level three more tunnels branch out to the stations. The ruler of this tribe, Geoxyrz, resides in the very bottom level, in a small sphere where gravity is drawn to the center. The different stations all have the same build, though at different sides. The side facing the road that’s leading from Terra is always a wall with a great gate and four smaller ones surrounding it. The side away is a wall with two great gates with a smaller one in the center. On each wall is two ballista aiming down. There is also an extraordinarily large ballista in each stations center, on top of a tower, so large it can’t be moved. The weapon shoots large, metal poles of at least 8 feet in length and ½ of a foot in diameter. One shot easily puts an end to the largest of the subterranean Rahi, or an occasionally digger scouting party from another group. The stations are always widened out into circles of differing sizes, with a small elevator in the center leading to a lower level where mining takes place. Terra itself has twelve ballista in the top city region, and six more in each level. All are the size of the central ballista described above. In the center of the top city is an enormous one that is turned to fire by four Earth Elementals, and fires huge stone bolts of 25 feet long and 3 feet diameter. A Kanohi Dragons head would be blasted to high heaven by this item. The strange radiation of the Underground gives the metals and substances below an odd amount of power. This power fades in the above ground, and if not placed in a dark but still surface area before it touches sunlight, will decay the item in sunlight. As most of the tribes members live their whole lives underground, they are all equipped with the items. These items can crush others, and a blow from a Terran blade is enough to shatter a normal of surface work if the item is not elementally enhanced. Those of this tribe cannot see in sunlight, as it burns their eyes. All in this tribe have infravisual capabilities, but if a toa of light were to attack the village, they would be dead, as bright white lights blind them. A small number, detailed in the tribe overview, can see in the above ground as well, but bright, sudden flashes can blind them, and it is hard to see for them underground. This “night vision” is a form of seeing heat, not seeing light and getting colored images. Each one of the cities stations is guarded by five Blade Burrowers per 1000 matoran, commanded by a trainer toa possessing a Kanohi Rau and a small rod able to control a Rahi it is attuned to at a limited level. The city of Terra is guarded by 100 of the creatures, and they reside in the middle area. On the surface, forty Spiny Stone Apes are trained for attack. Calx The city of stone is built within a great canyon maze within the southern deserts. The pathways of the whole region is riddled with sculptures and defenses, along with rahi on alert. Across the five square miles of the canyon that makes up most of this desert are three herds of Kikanalo, each with about 70 members and trained by the Stone Tribe, along with around 50 Kane-Ra, 20 Muaka, 3 Fader Bulls, and 10 Rock Raptors. There are, in addition to these, special guards at the tribe itself. In the heart of the canyon, there is a wide circular area, with great stone gates at each passage in. The matoran of the tribe live within, trading and living. Mahi and Fusi farmers are common, and are the source of the tribes livelihood. The matoran craftsmanship is superior to any other. The stone workings are empowered by the natural stone element, and there are 500 animated stone statues here, all standing 25 feet tall and wielding huge two handed swords. The tribes leader, Roxus, resides in the center, within a large building that was originally crafted from the bones of the great Stone Wyrm, a dragon of the stone element nearly 100 feet long that took over 30 toa, and the Turaga, to destroy. Summito Castrum Summito Castrum is currently the military base of Lunctus Castrum. The entire population is a trained military force, and massive warp portal in the center of the city can transport massive numbers of the fort to Summus Castrum if necessary, and identical ones in Summus Castrum can send them back. Though nothing can send them back from there, the teleportation devices do allow transport to anywhere a Portal Stone is located. (For example, the army could instantly arrive in Incendia if a stone was thrown over the gate. If they were stupid, anyways.) High Lord Summito Argent is the ruler of this fortress. He resides in the center dome within the great Tower of War that dominates the city. Two other towers, the Tower of Vigilance and the Tower of Warding, are in the city with it. These four towers have a special power, but none has ever seen it used and lived. One event is described in history as the entire city being destroyed, but no record has ever been made and none can remember it. Whatever the case, they have some odd connection, and though none dare assault the city, the Templums have expressed a wish for it. With their weapons. There is a great wall around the city in a shape like that of an egg. The Tower of War is at the far side, where it points. On the opposite side, where it rounds, the Tower Vigilance and the Tower of Warding face each other straight at two points. Between them is the roadway to the gate of the city. Before the Tower of War, but after the gate, are the barracks. The barracks are four huge buildings that fill up the rest of the city and are where the troops reside. A walkway between them leads to the Tower of War, with two on the left side, two on the right, equal in side to the one opposite to them on path, two larger than the others. The city has many siege engines in it. There are scorpions, mangonels, trebuchets, catapults, ballista, siege towers, everything. In addition to these, there are twenty large tanks and five artillery devices. Matoran with RPGs would also be common in this army. Summus Castrum Summito Castrum may be a military base, but Summus Castrum is far from it. The city is divided into seven main districts, six of them surrounding the middle one. Going clockwise, from north to south, with the center between the others last, it goes: Market Bazaar, Prison/Garrison, Temple (to Mata-Nui, not to the Great Beings as the Templums do), Xian Embassy, Commons, Manor, Palace. In the Market Bazaar, you can be almost certain to find anything legal, and at the right price, anything legal or illegal becomes open ! The Prison/Garrison District is two functions. The prison is the main function, but the place also serves as a garrison whenever the army or parts of the army comes. The Temple is just that, a large temple dedicated to Mata-Nui. This is the place Toa go to for their power, as they cannot channel it from the island itself. Most toa who don’t live in the commons live here in the smaller buildings the temple rents out. All matoran live within the Commons, except those rich enough to live in the Manor District. Both are housing districts, only with the poorer class living in the commons, and the richer class living in the Manor. The Palace is marked by Summus Tower, a large tower peaking up into the sky. This is where High Lord Summus Alto resides. The Black Market The Black Market is a underground trading station that exists within the Market Bazaar. If you can get something done for the leaders, or can get your hands on a members card in some way (probably a quest soon) , than the entire market opens. Anything you want, for a price. The Army The army is not in charge of Altos's safety. Instead, he keeps precinct of elite guards, handpicked by the High Lord Summus with the aid of High Lord Summito Argent, numbering 1500. They all are marked by their apparel. All wear shining white armor over their normal, with gold lines and designs over it and the symbol of a sun emblazoned in the center, along with a large white cloak with golden trim and the same design. They have large swords at their hilts, but these are mostly for show. Unlike others, however, this guard is masterful with the blade, in addition to their traditional weapon, a form of sub machine gun that creates its own ammunition. All of the guard are toa, and the entire organization wears golden Kanohi Hau as their masks. The armor they wear makes them almost immune to physical and elemental attacks, as little can cut it. Blunt force trauma can work though. Templum Meridianus Templum Meridianus is a ruin. On the outside, that is. The fine design on the inside makes it almost impenetrable to attacks, but very little of the large monument remains used due to the deaths of so many. This results of having one ninth the population causes there to be a lot of room for Rahi. While the way leading to the power source is taken back by Optimus, the rest of the temple if infested in all forms of Rahi. There are reports that hundreds of Fikou spiders currently inhabit parts of the region. If so, this place could be a source of adventure. Templum Superus Templum Superus stands as the current greatest surviving Templum. The location is within a great sandy desert, and the Templum is slightly tipped over from the transformation of the land, with the lowest 10 feet of it now submerged. The Templum appears as the others, a giant Aztec style pyramid made of tan stone, The tip is a large square with a door leading in. There are then ways to get down, moving into the lower levels. Underneath are the catacombs. The catacombs are full of undead creatures powered by positive energy rather than negative, but that just means they want to overpower your life force to make you like them rather than eat it to make you like them. There are cut off areas of the catacombs, and they cover the entire desert. A lucky person might find adventure and wealth by uncovering a passage to the sands below. Templum Redactum This Templum is the newest built, and the smallest in size. It has very little to say about it, and appears exactly as Templum Superus, only covered in trees and vines instead of sand. Basically looks like a tidied up Mayan ruin. The area is full of adventure. Multiple caverns are around it, leading into treasure chambers guarded by powerful beings and old barrows full of… It’s a little secret. Category:War for Elementum-Nui